Wastes like leaves, debris and so on often fall into an outdoor swimming pool that is exposed to an atmosphere. Therefore, there is a need to regularly remove the wastes on a water surface of a swimming pool, to prevent wastes from sinking into a bottom of the swimming pool or being suspended in the water, which may affect cleaning of the swimming pool.
There are normally two ways to clean up the wastes on the water surface. The first one is to use a hand-held skimmer to clean up the wastes, which consumes plenty of physical strength, and is low in efficiency due to a long cleaning time needed. The second way is to use a motor-driven electric pool skimmer, however, the pool skimmer can only filter once via a filter basket or mesh having filter holes with large diameters, which also has a poor filter and cleaning effect.